Prelude to a Date
by reeby10
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Cid takes a chance at asking Vincent out for a date. Valenwind. Rated K . Fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

**Warning:** fluff ^.^

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day! This is my entry for the Valenwind-Luvers contest on deviantART. I've been working on this for at least a month I think, and it's still not exactly what I wanted (and why is it so short?? –rages-). But I think it ended up pretty cute. Thanks to yaoisakka for the title. Anyway, I hope you like it :D

---

Cid stood behind the freshman building, peeking into the courtyard beyond. Vincent Valentine stood in the center of the courtyard, surrounded as he had been all day by suitors with chocolates, flowers, and teddy bears.

It was Valentine's Day so it was really unexpected for the most eligible boy in the school to be surrounded by hopefuls, but Cid really wished they would leave. He knew he had little enough chance of snatching the dark haired boy as it was and it would have been nice not to have a bunch of others spoiling the small chance he did have. And he definitely didn't want anyone else standing by to see him get rejected.

Looking closer he noticed that Vincent looked strained and a bit annoyed. He kept glancing covertly around as if hoping for a way out. The others around the tall, dark haired boy obviously didn't notice because they crowded closer, though always leaving a few feet's space as if afraid to approach. Finally, one boy with hair like a chocobo's backside stepped to the forefront to speak and offer his gift of a fluffy white bear.

The wind carried a bit of the conversation and Cid leaned forward to catch the words. It sounded as if the blond boy was asking Vincent out on a date. Cid listened intently, heart oddly unsteady in its beat as he waited to hear how Vincent would respond. He strained forward a bit more and the softly spoken words drifted to his ears.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot go out with you or accept your gift. There is already someone I like and it would be rude."

Cid felt as if he had suddenly been doused in a bucket of cold water. There was already someone Vincent liked? He was glad the other boy had rejected the blond, but what chance did he have now? It seemed his small chance had just gotten smaller.

As Cid looked on, internally debating with himself, the group around Vincent dispersed, some of the more romantic shooting hopeful looks back over their shoulders but none saying a word. Soon the courtyard was empty but for the black haired boy and some lonely wrappers from Valentine's candies.

Vincent stood without movement for several moments, seemingly staring at nothing. A moment later he glanced around as if looking for someone, though Cid didn't know who the dark haired boy would be looking for. Even from that distance Cid could see the other boy sigh before shaking his head and beginning to walk to the gate.

Cid realized this was his chance. No one was around now to see him rejected, but he had to hurry before he lost sight of the dark haired boy. Chasing him down to his house would be awkward, and Cid wasn't quite desperate enough yet to do that.

Darting from his hiding place, Cid took off across the courtyard. As soon as the footsteps rang out on the stone paved courtyard Vincent seemed to flinch, though Cid thought he could have imagined it, but continued walking to the gate. Just as the black haired boy was about to pass through the gate, Cid yelled out, "Vincent!"

This time Cid was sure he saw the taller boy flinch and he felt a stab of pain in his heart. It couldn't really be that bad to speak to him, could it? Cid gathered up his courage, pushing away the pain, just as he arrived at the gate and Vincent turned around.

To the blonde's surprise, Vincent didn't look upset or angry at all to see him. Quite the opposite in fact, the black haired boy looked surprised at first then his cheeks flushed a light pink before he managed to return to his normal blank expression. Just the sight of that blush made Cid grin. "Hey, Vinnie," he said.

The taller boy inclined his head, the best Cid figured he'd get for now. A few seconds passed, neither saying a word. Finally Cid decided to take his chance.

"So, Vince," he started, "uh… Happy Valentine's Day… I have a gift fer ya…" He held out the small black stuffed bear he had been carrying around all day. He was almost ashamed to be offering it to the taller boy, the bear that had been rejected earlier had probably been much nicer.

Much to his surprise, Vincent took the bear, a small smile lighting up his face. "Thank you, Cid," he said softly, eyes locked on the bear.

Cid felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. Vincent had accepted his gift! That meant had at least a chance, right? Gathering his courage once more he cleared his throat. "I heard ya say earlier that ya already had somebody that ya liked but… would ya like ta go get sum ice cream with me or somethin'?"

All his uncertainty of the day was worth it when Vincent laughed, a wide, happy smile now on his face. It made him smile as well. "Silly," Vincent said, blushing, "I was talking about you. I would love to get some ice cream with you."

---

**A/N:** Guh, the ending was hard. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please be sure to REVIEW!


End file.
